Um natal muito especial
by Chibi Shini-chan
Summary: Duo está muito triste pois sente que vai passar o natal, que é uma época muito especial, sozinho.Só que por acaso ele encontra um papai-noel bem estressado pelo caminho, agora o pobre papai-noel vai pastar na mão do Shinigami
1. Um natal com um papai noel bem estranho

Um natal com um papai-noel bem estranho  
  
Estava nevando muito, Duo estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que só se direcionavam a uma pessoa.Duo olhava pela janela como se fosse encontrar algo ou alguém muito especial lá fora.Já fazia alguns meses que todos os pilotos Gundam haviam se separado logo depois que a guerra tinha acabado, e estava chegando a época do natal.Duo respira fundo e uma profunda tristeza passa dentro de seu coração, quando ele se lembra do natal.Duo se levanta, indo em direção a porta de sua casa, antes de sair ele observa sua arvore de natal sem presentes nenhum, mucha, com pouquíssimos enfeites .A cidade esta muito fria e linda cheia de enfeites de natal, mas apesar disso ela tinha um ar triste, quando olhava em sua volta a maioria das pessoas em casais ou amigos, rindo,sorrindo, pois o natal era uma época mágica onde milagres aconteciam e a felicidade se tornava uma rotina para as pessoas e ele sozinho, se sentiu triste e mau, pois sentia que nesse natal iria passar sem uma alma se quer pra lhe fazer companhia.  
  
Duo andava pela rua totalmente distraído, até que uma cena muito estranha chama sua atenção, um papai-noel perseguindo um bando de crianças que corriam aterrorizadas e gritando de pavor, o papai-noel também gritava só que algo incompreensivo.Duo olhou bem para o rosto do papai-noel louco, sabia que conhecia aqueles berros assustadores de algum lugar.Ficou parado por um instante até que arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto, em seus olhos quase saiam làgrimas de felicidade.Duo sai correndo atropelando as crianças. "HEEEEERO!!!!!!!!!"Duo deu um abraço tão forte em Heero que o paralisou completamente.Heero ficou sem reação, e surpreso por encontrar Duo.Duo estava transbordando de felicidade "Heero que se tá fazendo aqui cara!"  
  
"Eu..."  
  
"Nossa Heero você esta decaindo,heim?Trabalhando de papai-noel"  
  
"Foi à única coisa que eu consegui para sobreviver, a não ser que peça esmolas na rua"  
  
"Calma Heero não precisa ficar nervoso eu só tava brincando"  
  
"Detesto suas brincadeiras idiotas"  
  
"Ah Heero não precisa dizer, eu sei que eu sou demais"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Heero já que você não tem mais nada o que fazer, pois aquelas crianças que você ia matar fugiram, que tal a gente ir num parque de diversões?"  
  
"Nem sonhando que 'eu' vou num parque de diversões vestido de papai- noel, e ainda com você"  
  
"Ah, mas você vai sim"  
  
"Hahahaha, ai Duo só rindo mesmo pra te aturar"  
  
"Que vê como você vai" Duo rapidamente começa desabotoar sua camisa e amassar sua roupa, ele se descabela inteiro, e sem pedir licença se taca em cima de Heero fazendo o outro cair.Duo então começa a gritar e a se debater em cima de Heero "Ai socorro, não eu não quero, por favor alguém me ajude estou sendo estuprado pelo papai-noel"  
  
Heero agarra Duo pelo pescoço levantando-o, tampando sua boca, ele fala baixo em seu ouvido. "Você venceu seu desgraçado, agora cala a boca"  
  
Continua*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas da Autora  
  
  
  
Oiiiii.....bom essa é minha fic de natal de Gundam Wing espero que vcs gostem, imagina o Heero de papai-noel, que fofinho ^-^  
  
Ah, sim por favor mandem comentários tá?^_- 


	2. O parque de diversões

O parque de diversões  
  
  
  
Chegando no parque os olhos de Duo se iluminam com o brilho das luzes de lá.Heero pra não perder a rotina amarra a cara.  
  
"Nossa que lindo"Duo fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto.Heero olha para Duo meio que sem entender, que continua parado olhando.O que esse imbecil tanto olha?  
  
Cansado de esperar tanto Heero cruza os braços e fecha a cara ainda mais.Duo mesmo sem olhar para o lado percebe.  
  
Duo suspira alto chamando a atenção de Heero. "Heero, vamos" Duo pega na manga da blusa de Heero, Heero não fala nada apenas o segue.  
  
Duo olha uma montanha russa, seus olhos parecem mais dois vaga-lumes de tanto que brilham. "Heero!Vamos por favor!"  
  
Heero olha para Duo que mais parece uma criança, Heero sente um pouco de inveja de Duo, pois jamais iria conseguir ter esse tipo de sentimento.Heero levanta a cabeça olhando para céu meio que com raiva da atitude que iria tomar "Ahhh, ta bom, vamos..."  
  
Os dois entram na fila, que por sinal estava quilométrica. "Duo eu não vou entrar nessa fila maldita"  
  
Duo tenta disfarçar "Imagina Heero você vai ver daqui meia horinha a gente chega, e depois a gente fica conversando na fila"  
  
Heero põem a mão na testa e fala para si mesmo "É isso que me preocupa"  
  
"Que?"  
  
Heero imaginando o que aconteceria começa a ficar irritado "Cala a boca e entra na fila antes que eu me arrependa"  
  
"Tá bom então"  
  
E foi como Heero previa horas e horas tendo que aturar a praga do Duo, falando e falando sem parar, até piada ele contou, Heero não tinha ouvido uma piada tão sem graça em toda a sua vida, se arrependeu tanto mais tanto de ter entrado naquela maldita fila.Heero tinha bolado vários planos em sua cabeça durante a torturante fila, ele pensou em matar Duo, ou arrancar sua língua, quase conseguiu, mas tinha muita gente em sua volta, tentou fazer uma fuga, mas o parque estava cercado por correntes elétricas, e minutos,horas passavam quando não estava mais agüentando mais pensou em suicídio, mais felizmente (ou seria infelizmente) a vez deles de entrar no brinquedo tinha chegado.Duo senta na cadeira do brinquedo todo ansioso, e Heero com cara de quem tinha voltado de um funeral.  
  
"E ai Heero,ta com medinho? "  
  
"Ah,claro não sabe o quanto"  
  
"Quero só ver"  
  
O brinquedo começou a se mover Duo gritava, levantava as mãos na maior alegria, Heero do lado quase dormia.  
  
Duo saio do brinquedo na maior felicidade.  
  
"Nossa Heero!Muito legal!"  
  
"Que coisa patética"  
  
Duo puxava Heero para a fila que estava maior ainda "Vem Heero, vamos de novo"  
  
"Nunca que eu vou entrar nessa fila torturante de novo"  
  
"Mais---"  
  
"Chega Duo, foi um milagre eu ter ido, agora me deixa em paz!"Heero da um berro tão alto, que chama a atenção de todos que estão a sua volta. " Olha mamãe, aquele é o papai-noel que me atacou"  
  
Heero olha para o garoto como quem esta pronto para matar, o menino recebe o olhar e sai correndo chorando.  
  
"Nossa Heero, estamos em época de natal será que nem assim você muda seu humor"  
  
"Olha Duo se eu não tivesse de bom humor hoje eu já teria te enforcado, há muito tempo"  
  
"Isso é bom humor?"  
  
"Cala a boca que tem que ter muito saco pra te agüentar"  
  
"Ta bom ,não ta aqui mais quem falou"  
  
Heero começa a ficar vermelho de raiva "Eu mandei calar a boca"  
  
"Ui!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Socorro, ele vai me matar!"  
  
Uma multidão de gente de amontoou em volta dos dois, Heero se vê o centro das atenções.  
  
Ele arrasta Duo pelo braço "Saiam da minha frente!"  
  
Duo já se esquecendo do humor de Heero dá um berro bem alto no ouvido de Heero que se assusta já que estava em um transe de nervoso "HEEEEROOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vamos na roda gigante"  
  
"Não Duo vamos embora eu não vou em roda gigante nenhuma"  
  
"Mais Heero, por favor..."  
  
"NÃO !!!!!!"  
  
"Ta bom então, que tal Duo ser estuprado de novo, Heero volta aqui"  
  
"Tchau Duo"  
  
"HEEERO..."  
  
Os olhos de Duo começam a se encherem de lágrimas quando ele vê a imagem de Heero cadê vez mais distante, mas uma idéia passa em sua cabeça, junto com um sorriso bem largo ele grita o mais alto que pode.  
  
"HEERO, PODE DEIXAR QUE AMANHÃ RELENA PECECRAFT VAI SABER ONDE O SENHOR SE ENCONTRA"  
  
Heero para automaticamente ele fecha os olhos e com muita força fecha os punhos e aperta os dentes.Duo abre um sorriso vitorioso, quando vê a imagem de Heero voltando sabia que Heero odiava voltar atrás nas atitudes que tomava e estava se sentido o máximo por conseguir realizar essa façanha.Heero voltava com o rosto extremamente serio, ele andava devagar porém,em passos largos e fundos, talvez para passar o ódio, nunca pensou que um parque de diversões fosse tão estressante assim.Heero nem olha para Duo só pega ele pelo braço indo para a fila, sua sorte da roda gigante não ter fila porque se tivesse talvez ele teria um ataque cardíaco de tanto estress.  
  
Na roda gigante os dois dividiam a cabine com dois garotos, Duo olhava pela janelinha lisonjeado pela paisagem.Heero olhava para Duo com um olhar de 'que imbecil'.De repente os dois garotos começam a cochicharem entre si, dando risadinhas e olhavam para Heero, dando mais e mais risadinhas.Ao perceber que a risadas iam para ele, Heero olha sem entender.Os dois garotos olham para a calça de Heero que estava em algumas partes rasgada, e para seu rosto,que já estava sem a barba de papai-noel.O garoto que estava a sua frente vira a cabeça e começa a olhar para a janela, ao mesmo tempo que ele olha ele levanta a perna indo em direção á aquele lugar em baixo do umbigo e perto da virilha, o garoto começa a movimentar a perna pra lá e pra cá.Duo que estava totalmente distraído sente Heero que esta ao seu lado,quente muito quente, ele olha para Heero com curiosidade, e o vê totalmente paralisado e vermelho,muito vermelho.Quando olha a perna do garoto e vê o rosto de Heero ele põe a mão na boca para não começa a gargalhar.Heero o todo poderoso,todo agressivo, ficar sem reação aquela situação que com certeza ele nunca havia passado, era humilhante, era pra rir e muito.Duo até pensou em ajudar, mas não ele precisava,ver Heero naquela situação tão humilhante, tão ridícula, afinal rir faz bem.O brinquedo parou e os garotos sairam um passando a mão no rosto de Heero e o outro da perna da um beijinho em seu rosto.Os dois garotos saem entre risadinhas.Quando eles saem Duo começa a gargalhar tanto mais tanto que até fica sem ar, Heero fica paralisado no banco.Heero suspira fundo e alto, tentando se recuperar da humilhação que passou, agora sim estava estressado, Heero fala com uma voz tão fria e mortal que Duo para de rir na hora. "Vamos embora"  
  
Duo não fala nada apenas o segue.Distraído pelo clima de diversão Duo se esquece da bala que esta Heero.E novamente grita no ouvido de Heero,que quase enfarta de susto, parece que fazia de propósito "HEEEEROOO!!!!!!!Olha tiro ao alvo, vamos..."  
  
"Eu só vou se o alvo for você"  
  
"Muito engraçado Heero"  
  
"Não Duo é serio"  
  
Duo nem liga pra que Heero fala e vai em direção a barraca.  
  
"O que? Tem que pagar?" A decepção toma conta do rosto de Duo quando ele olha para a carteira e vê que não tem um tostão se quer.Ele para e começa a pensar, ele então olha para Heero que está parado, ele então lança um olhar maligno para Heero, quando vê sua carteira exposta no bolso de traz da calça.O Heero não vai sentir falta de alguns trocados.Então Duo na maior cara de pau pega a carteira de Heero.E vai gastar, ele gasta todo o dinheiro de Heero em fichas.Heero que nem tava ligando para Duo e tava até mais contente por não ter que ir em nenhum brinquedo estúpido com ele.Nunca pensei que fosse uma missão tão arriscada ir num parque de diversões com o idiota do Duo.Quando Duo grita "Consegui!"ele da um pula deixando a carteira de Heero cair, vazia sem nada.Heero mal consegue acreditar na que vê, ele acompanha de boca aberta sua carteira cair no chão, vazia.Heero começa a entrar em parafuso, Duo nem percebe e continua jogando.Heero ainda tenta absorver o que havia acontecido, tanto tempo se humilhando, passando nervosos, trabalhando de papai-noel agüentando aquelas crianças insuportáveis, passando fome para poder economizar, até que vem um idiota e acaba com todo o seu dinheiro jogando tiro ao alvo.Aquilo era insuportável demais para ser verdade, Heero estava de olho fechado, até que ouve a voz de um pateta gritando novamente em seu ouvido e tacando um monte de bonecos estúpidos em cima dele.Heero não abre os olhos não tem coragem, pois se abrir sabe que não vai conseguir se controlar, e alguém especificamente um americano idiota irá morrer, ele tenta recuperar a paciência para pelo menos socar Duo sem o matar e ir embora.Quando ele ouve umas vozes, Heero já se prepara para ficar no extremo de nervoso, pois já estava sentindo que aquele realmente não era seu dia. "Ei pessoal olha é aquele papai-noel viado que perseguiu a gente, vamos dar o troco" um bando de crianças começam a chutar Heero.Ah sim agora Heero explode de raiva.Duo até sai de perto. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Heero abre o olho tacando todos os bonecos pra cima.De tanta raiva que ele esta seus olhos até saem lágrimas, coisa que nunca aconteceu, e sua voz até falha um pouco. "CHEGA!EU NÃO VOU MAIS SUPORTAR TUDO ISSO" Heero num ataque de fúria começa a picar sua própria roupa de papai-noel e sai andando atropelando quem estiver na frente, só de cueca.  
  
*Continua  
  
  
  
  
  
Aiaiaiai espero que vocês estejam gostando.E não se esqueçam de mandarem comentários é muito importante para mim.  
  
E mais uma coisinha alguém sabe se tem um fanzine brasileiro de Duo e Heero, se souberem me avisem ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
By Chibi Shini-chan 


End file.
